The Game of Love
by TheBlueFaerie aka JanuaryJones
Summary: Ok, the title's really corny, but Sora plays tennis, and this is a Sorato...Newayzz, Sora and Matt pose as a couple to get Jun off Matt's back, but what happens when things start to change for them? READ and REVIEW please!!! it's my first fic, so be nice!
1. Quick Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so go find someone else to sue.   
  
***This is a Sorato because I think they're the best couple ever!! The fic's a little slow though, since it's my first, but trust me, it gets there. Sora, Yamato, Taichi, and Mimi are 18. Final Year in High School!! Koushiro is 17 and Jyou is 20 and in Medical School. Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru are 15 and Iori is 13. Ken and Miyako are 16. I know the ages aren't all corresponding and shit, but hell! It's a story! Lighten up!***  
  
Thoughts are in these brackets -- ... (the italics didn't really work out)  
  
***  
Damn! That's the 8th serve I've screwed up on today! What's wrong with me! I better tell Kari I don't feel like playing.  
  
'Hey Kari, this just doesn't seem to be my day. Mind if I back out of this?'  
  
'No, it's okay Sora, you looked kinda tired anyways...is anything wrong?' asked Kari.   
  
'...No...it's just...I feel a little stressed out is all. I guess all this tennis practice and late night cramming sessions for the exams is just getting to me.'  
  
Sora Takenouchi shrugged her shoulders and threw an apologetic look towards her friend. 'Sorry about the crap game I just gave you though. I just can't seem to concentrate!'  
  
'Don't worry about it! You should go relax or whatever. Take a little time off, you know?'   
Kari could be real smart sometimes.  
  
'You know what? I think I'm gonna do that. I need to chill for a little while...'  
Kari smiled, Sora does look really stressed out... 'Yeah! Go swimming or something...'  
'Swimming!! I was thinking more on the lines of SLEEPING for like, the whole year!' laughed Sora, and Kari laughed back warmly.   
  
Suddenly, a loud male voice shouted out to them. 'And what, may I ask, is so funny?'  
  
Kari and Sora both turned around, surprised that someone had come up without them hearing. 'MATT!' they both exclaimed.   
  
Matt smiled and replied, 'Yep, that's my name! Don't wear it out!' (I know this is cheesy, so forgive me for that one.)   
  
Kari looked at Sora, who just rolled her eyes. Sora beckoned for Matt to come closer to them so they wouldn't have to shout.   
  
'So what are you doing here anyway Matt? I thought you hated Tennis?' inquired Sora.  
  
'Yeah I do, I was just umm...walking...and...yeah...' said Matt, unconvincingly.  
  
Suddenly a loud, high-pitched female voice called out, 'MATT!!! He's over there girls!! Come ON!!!! HEY YAMATO!!!'   
  
Kari and Sora both turned around to the source of the voice, while Matt just turned pale and yelled, 'Oh crap!! HIDE ME!!'  
'Hey isn't that Daisuke's sister? Jun or something right? She's sort of your stalker right?' Kari said.  
Sora laughed and said, "If it is, you'd better think of something quick Matt, 'cause she's got a whole bunch of other girls - who I assume are more fans - of yours coming with her!"  
Matt turned to look. 'Shit! You're right! What am I gonna do?? I came in here to hide and we're all just fenced up here!! (A/N: You know how some tennis courts have fenced trimmings all round it? This is what it was like) The only way out is the front way- which I can't do because Jun and her friends are blocking the way- and the back way, which I ALSO can't do because its marked 'PERSONNEL ONLY' and you need a key to get in!! You guys gotta help me!!!'  
  
Kari winked at Sora and said, 'Treat us to dinner and you got yourself a deal!'  
  
'Yeah, okay, anything! Just think of something quick!!!!' said Matt, who was panicking.   
  
'Yes! Free dinner!! Hey Sora, you know what to do! Get to it girl!' shouted Kari, who was smiling.   
  
Sora laughed and took Matt's hand, 'C'mon Matt, Jeez, when'd you get so slow!!'  
  
Matt scowled at Sora's remark and picked up the pace. '...just cause I don't play tennis or anything...hey why we going to the PERSONNEL entrance?? Don't you need a key?'  
  
'Yeah, and I have one!' said Sora, as she pulled out a small silver key out of her bag.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile...  
'Girls! Girls! Calm Down!!' shouted Kari.  
  
Jun and her friends: 'Where's Matt? He was here a second ago!!'  
  
'Umm...I know that, but he had to go and...do something important...' said Kari.  
  
Jun and her friends: 'What could be more important than his fans???'  
  
ooh...gotta think quick Kari...what could Matt be doing...?'A date!!! He's gone out on a date with his girlfriend! Yeah, yeah, his girlfriend. He's uh...he's...he's taking her for a romantic dinner for two...not that its any of your business!' Shit, there go my dinner plans...shoulda made it romantic dinner for three..oh well...  
  
Suddenly Kari realized something...in contrast to the cries for Matt earlier, now there was...nothing...just silence...the wind whistled and blew some fallen leaves across the courts. It was autumn after all. Shocked silence stared Kari in the face.  
  
'Oh, you guys didn't know he had a girlfriend? Yeah, Sora and him have been going out for a month now...umm...yeah...so... it was nice meeting you, but um...I have to go...' stammered Kari, unsure of how to deal with all the shock. 'BYE!! You guys should...go home...or something...'  
  
With that, Kari picked up her bags and ran out of the courts, leaving behind some heart-brokened Yamato fans, who were still in a daze.  
  
Finally: 'OMIGOD!!! How could HE be going out with SORA!!!' screamed Jun. 'We have to go find them and see what's going on. Let's search EVERY restaurant we know.'  
  
  
At the playground near Kari's apartment building:  
  
Sora and Matt where sitting on the swings, facing each other.  
  
'Hey Matt?'  
  
'...Yeah Sora?'   
  
'Kari did say meet her here right?' said Sora 'Cos either she's taking a while or we're in the wrong place.'  
  
Matt smiled and said 'Yeah, she said here. Too bad Tai's at soccer practice and their parents have gone out, or we could've waited inside. It's kinda cold out.'   
  
'Huh...you're telling me...' shivered Sora, has she crossed her arms and tried to warm them. ' I'm the one with no jacket...I left it in Kari's bag, I had no space in mine.'   
  
'...You uh..*cough*...you wanna borrow mine? I mean, I'm not that cold ya know.'  
  
'Thanks Matt, but I'll be fine, she should be here soon anyway...'said Sora.  
  
As if on cue, a breathless voice shouted out to them, 'Sora! Matt! Sorry I'm late!!' Kari skidded to a stop in front of the other two. 'Whew! Now that is what I call sprinting!' Kari smile apologetically at Sora and Matt. 'Sorry, it took me so long, but it took a while to get Jun and co. of my back!'   
  
Sora: 'Don't worry about it Kari, but now that you're here, can I have my jacket? It's kinda cold.'   
  
'Matt! You shoulda given here yours!!' said Kari, as she hurriedly got Sora's jacket out and handed it to her.  
  
'I offered!!' protested Matt. 'It's not my fault she said no!!'  
  
'Ok, whatever.' said Kari. (I couldn't think of what to say!!!!)   
  
'*sighs* ok well, since both of you are here, where do you two lovely ladies wanna go for dinner?' Matt said, as he hooked one arm through Kari's and one through Sora's.   
  
'Oh right, about that dinner, I think I'll take a rain check, so why don't you two go on and I'll go home 'k? Bye now!!' Kari squirmed out of Matt's arm and made for the elevator.  
  
Sora and Matt looked at each other in confusion. 'Why do I get the feeling that she's not telling us something?' asked Sora.  
  
Matt smiled and ran after Kari, with Sora right behind him. He just caught hold of Kari's bag strap as the elevator doors opened. 'Hey Kari! Slow down there!! Why don't you wanna come? It was your idea anyways.'  
  
'Yeah,' agreed Sora, 'And you were all excited remember?'  
  
'Me? Excited?' squeaked out Kari. 'Now that's funny! Hahaha...heheheh...hmmm....'  
  
Silence definitely loomed.  
  
Kari looked to Matt, then turned to Sora. Then she did it again. They were definitely not gonna let up. 'Okay okay,' sighed Kari, 'I sorta told Jun and her friends that you left so abruptly because you had a dinner date...with your girlfriend...'  
  
'And his girlfriend is...' said Sora threateningly.  
'umm...you...' said Kari in a small voice.  
'KARI!!! Why'd you go and say that for? You know what a big mouth Jun has!! It'll be all over school by tomorrow!!! ' shouted Sora.  
'...and I said that you'd been going out for a week..' continued Kari.  
'...WHAT?' shouted Sora.  
'OKAY, fine, I said a month!! Yikes, lay of the pressure!!' confessed Kari.   
'KARI!! How could you!! And the prom is coming up in like one month!! You know how hard its gonna be to get rid of that rumour - which more than 50 girls have heard FIRSTHAND - and then find a date? It'll take ages!! I am soooo mad at you right now!!!' shouted Sora.  
  
'You know what Kari, I don't even have to get mad at you! I can just sit here and let Sora do that for me!' joked Matt.   
  
Sora turned around and eyed Matt. 'And why are you so calm? This DOES involve you, you know.'  
  
'I know,' replied Matt, 'but I'm happy because now that they see I have a girlfriend, they'll get off my back! Just think! I'll be able to turn around and Jun won't be there!! Now THAT is a vision of loveliness. All you have to do is pose as my girlfriend, and I'm home free!'   
  
'Yeah, well, knowing Jun, she'll probably go out and try to find you, just to check if I really am your girlfriend. And when she sees me, I'll tell her we're not going out.' said Sora. As if I'm gonna pose as his girlfriend...he thinks I'm so easy!!  
  
'WHAT!?! Oh come on Sora!! You just have to pretend to be my girlfriend once in awhile!!! Its not like I'm asking you to go kill someone!!' pleaded Matt.   
  
'Matt! No! I'm serious! I will have NO date for the prom and absolutely NO social life if I do this. Besides, you know I'm sort-of going out with Tim...' said Sora.  
  
'Sora, the word is 'sort-of'. And plus Tim is going out with ten other girls too, you know! It's not like you're exclusive or anything. And if you don't have a date for the prom....Tai or me will take you k? Just say yes...please???' asked Matt.   
  
Kari, who had been quietly observing the scene till now, nudged Sora and said, 'Oh go on Sora! It might even be fun! Loosen up a little!'   
  
Sora looked at her two friends, sighed, and said, 'Okay, fine, but you owe me big time Ishida!'  
Now let's go to dinner before I change my mind.'  
  
Matt exhaled loudly and smiled. 'YES!!! Thanks loads Sora. I SWEAR I'll make this up to you!!' Matt stood up quickly, grabbed Sora's hand, and ran off.   
  
'Hey Matt! Slow down! You don't have to run you know!' said Sora.  
  
Kari waved to them, and suddenly she remembered: 'Hey guys! It's supposed to be a romantic dinner!!'  
  
Matt looked back at Kari and gave her the thumbs up. 'Sure thing Kari! Bye!!'   
  
And with that, the 'couple' walked of into the sunset, with Matt's arms around Sora, and Sora trying to shrug him off.  
  
*****  
Slow moving, I know, but like i said, its my first fic!! It'll be loads better next time. Read and Review please!! (That's like saying 'Be Kind! Rewind!') The 2nd chapter's already written, but i just have to type it up and post it...SO WHAT IF I'M LAZY!?!! I still rule!!! j/k! Oh yeah, which is better, Mimou or Michi?  
Don't forget to review!!!  



	2. 'The Art of Stalking'

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine!! Wish it was though...I sooooo would've played up the Matt and Sora thing loads more!!!  
  
A/N: This starts off where Chapter 1 left off...and I know the headings freaky but you'll get what i mean. And i'll say this now and i'll say it again...REVIEW!! by the way...thanx loads to the people who reviewed chapter 1...THEY WERE ALL GOOD!!!! I was on high for like a week after reading them...even though there were like 7 reviews...:P Okay...NEwayzz...lets just cut to the chase...  
  
(THOUGHTS are in those brackets: ...thought...  
*******  
  
In the distance, the sun is setting low, children are going home for dinner, and two 'lovers' argue as they walk into the sunset. (Picture perfect huh?)  
  
'Matt!' exclaimed Sora, 'You don't have to put your arm around me RIGHT NOW!! No-one's even here to see us!!'   
  
Matt halted and smiled indulgently. 'Sora, Sora, you've got a lot to learn about the Art of Stalking.'  
  
'The Art of WHAT?!?' snorted Sora, as they started walking again, 'And how would you know about stalking, mister?'  
  
'Well, BEING stalked by Jun is sorta like being a stalker because you always have to know where she is and shit...you know, just so you can get away and all...' explained Matt.  
  
'And what does that have to do with having your arm around me?' asked Sora.   
  
Matt stopped -again- and put his hands on Sora's shoulders while she faced him. 'Sora, babe, Jun and her friends could be anywhere right now, like behind those bushes, or next to that building there, or up those trees...' gestured Matt.   
  
Sora: 'Okay, okay, I get the point...you can put your arm around me, but try anything and you're a dead man, ya got that?'   
  
'Yeah, yeah, relax.' grumbled Matt. He quickly put an arm around Sora and they continued strolling.   
  
Matt: 'Hey Sora?'  
  
Sora: '...Yeah Matt?'  
  
Matt: '...where exactly are we going?'  
  
Sora: 'Oh right, um...we could just go for pizza...but only if you want..'  
  
Matt: 'Yeah, pizza sounds good to me!'   
  
Matt&Sora: '...'  
  
Silence loomed (again) and akwardness shoved itself between Sora and Matt.   
  
Sora cleared her throat and said, 'So...'  
  
Matt smiled, 'Yeah...'  
  
Sora: 'Awkward huh?'  
  
'You said it sugar!' replied Matt a little too quickly.  
  
'Hey Matt, don't call me sugar okay? Or I just might have to kick your sorry ass!'said Sora.  
  
Matt smile to himself and looked over at Sora and thought Hey, she's actually kinda pretty with the sun shining on her face...   
  
And then he went and ruined it all by saying, 'Like you could ever kick my ass? I don't think so SUGAR.'  
  
Sora gave Matt a sideways glance and elbowed him in the side. Hard.  
  
'Oww!! Hey that hurt!!' yelled Matt.   
  
'Really? It was meant to tickle.' replied Sora sarcastically.   
  
Matt: 'Hey! You're supposed to be the Keeper of Love! Aren't you supposed to be nice and loving to me?'  
  
Sora: 'Actually, that was my nice side...'  
  
Matt: 'Oh really? And here i thought it was your 'Bitch from Hell' side!  
  
'Matt!!' Sora shouted, before she stalked off.   
  
'What??' said Matt incredulously. 'It was a joke!! Hey come back! aww Sora...!'  
  
Matt ran after Sora, caught her elbow, and spun her around. She slammed up against his chest, with his arm holding her in place. She lookd up at his deep blue eyes, which a girl ould happily drown in and thought Man, he's actually kinda cute...no wonder he's got so many female fans...  
  
'Hey Sora, it was just a joke, now come on now, we're nearly there...act like you love me, not that it'll be hard for you, since i'm so hot...' Matt smiled sexily at Sora and raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Sora blushed and said, 'hmph...you wish...' She took his outstretched arm, and they walked down the street and into the 'Pizza Parlour.'  
  
****  
  
Miyako Inoue (is that her last name?) called out another order to Takeru. They had both gotten after-school jobs at the popular pizza place. This is the life...Miyako thoughtwarmth, money (she was working at the till) and all the free pizza i can eat!!! Suddenly a male voice caller for service and Miyako snapped out of her reverie. She ran up to the counter and said 'Hi! Welcome to the 'Pizza Parlour'! How can I help -HEY!! MATT! SORA!! What are you doing here!!'  
Miyako turned around and yelled 'HEY T.K! Sora and your brother are here!'  
  
There was a crash from the kitchen and T.K's voice yelled 'Coming!' T.K ran out with tomato paste and grime staining his once-white apron. AS always, he had his off-white (?) fisherman's hat on.   
'Hey, Matt, Sora!' said T.K  
  
Matt nodded at T.K while Sora talked to Miyako and shot a smile at T.K, still hanging on to Matt's arm.  
  
'So what are you guys doing here? Is there trouble in the Digiworld or something?' T.K and Miyako looked at Matt and Sora expectantly.   
  
Sora and Matt exchanged glances and smiled at each other, and then Matt said, 'Actually, we're here for the pizza, a date ya know, but if T.K's making it,' Matt eyed T.K's dirty apron, 'then maybe we should leave.'  
  
T.K and Miyako looked at the 'couple' in front of them disbelievingly.   
  
'It was a joke...' said Matt weakly.  
  
Sora edged closer to Matt and whispered, 'About them jokes Matt...maybe you should drop them, seeing as how they tend to fall flat when you tell them...'  
  
'Very funny Sora,'said Matt dryly.  
  
Then, Miyako recovered from her initial shock and yelled, 'YOU MEAN YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT!?!? OMIGOD! THAT IS SOOO COOL! WE ALL KNEW YOU LIKED EACH OTHER!!!'  
  
All heads in the restaurant swiveled to stare at Matt and Sora, who both sweat dropped.  
  
Matt blushed and stammered, 'WHAT!! WE DON'T-'  
  
He got cut off when Jun suddenly spran out from behind the counter and shouted, 'AH-HA! I knew it! You DON'T like each other!! Oh Yama-chan, I always knew you loved ME!!'  
  
Jun tried to hug Matt, but TK intercepted her, 'Hey Jun! How'd you get behind the counter?? Yolei was there the whole time and you KNOW you aren't allowed behind there...'   
  
As TK continued to chastise Jun, Matt nudged Sora and said softly, 'See, I told ya! The Art of Stalking...' Matt winked.   
  
Sora smiled and leaned closer, 'They can be anywhere...'  
  
'..at anytime!' finished Matt, with conspiratorially raised eyebrows and a low voice. He smiled at Sora slowly, and then the two of them burst into near-hysterical laughter.   
  
Jun, who was VERY sorry-thanks to TK- she had hid behind the counter, stormed off.  
  
'What's gotten into them?' asked a slightly puzzled TK, referring to Matt and Sora, who were still doubled over with laughter.  
  
Miyako smiled and wistfully said, 'That, TK, is True Love!'   
  
****  
  
A/N: Okay, THE END of the 2nd chapter!!! How was it? Again, i know it was slow moving, but Romance shouldn't be rushed, ne? Seriously though, was it boring at all? I posted the re-checked version on chapter 1, there were a couple typos and stuff in it. Okay, i actually wrote this before i went to bed one night, so tell me if there's anything wrong with it. Isaid this at the start: REVIEW!! please!! did you know good reviews motivate me to write?? and bad ones...they just piss me off...:P Ok so chapter 3 will cover the way home and stuff. If there's a chapter 3. I have end of year exams coming up so it may take a while, what with me studying and all...OK, NEwayzz..hoped ya liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!   
~nina_69   



End file.
